dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Final Judgement
|Romaji = Fainarujajjimento|Other Names = Scythe of the Merciless Knight|Type = Sacred Gear|Abilities = Heal allies using the user's lifespan Lifespan steal|Wielder(s) = Unnamed previous horsemen of Death Oda Nobunaga(Previous user) Abel Berith}} WARNING: Some changes have been made in order to fit it into canon. Final Judgement( ), also known as The Scythe of the Merciless Knight, is the Sacred Gear wielded by Abel Berith in Highschool DxD: Resurrection. A high-tier Sacred Gear and one of the candidates to become a Longinus with other four thematic ones, Final Judgement being the strongest, it contains the spirit of the Horsemen of Death, Mors. Summary First introduced during the events of Volume 1 and with Katsu's defeat by the hands of his mother Jenova, his latent hunger for power would later awaken the spirit residing inside of him, the original Horsemen of Death Mors, and after a heated conversation between the two, Katsu would awaken and draw Final Judgement. Being one of the strongests Sacred Gears and candidate for the title of a Longinus alongside other three, Final Judgement, together with Broken Soul, Heaven Knightmare and Oblivion Surge, make the Quaternity of the Lost Gears, four Sacred Gears carrying the spirit of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse and passed down every generation in order to "ensure peace by any means necessary". According to Mors, the spirit residing inside of it, hardly any pervious host was able to completely awaken the power of Final Judgement, the few exceptions being Oda Nobunaga and Katsu himself. Appearance Final Judgement takes the shape of a scythe taller than Katsu, with a snow white blade with blade lined edges, silver handle with pale green jewels in opposing sides. According to the narration, the scythe has a "eerie green aura". Abilities Used also as a normal bladed weapon, Final Judgement has the ability to Heal even fatal or deadly injuries at the cost of the host's own lifespan, and take the lifespans of the enemies it has struck with it's blade, meaning it can no only steal lifespan, but consume the enemy's until a final hit ends the battle. As shown during his sparr with Issei Hyoudou, Final Judgement can also "steal" away some energy from other sealed creatures such as Ddraig inside the Boosted Gear, which the ability to breath fire was taken from him, enabling Katsu to fire massive beams of energy from his weapon. It's unknown if the sacred gear has a Balance Breaker. Announcements * JUDGEMENT - Summons Final Judgement. * SAVIOR -''' The jewel on the blade glows purple, allowing the user to heal injured allies at the cost of his/her own lifespan. The worse the injure, the more years it'll take to heal. * '''SOUL - '''The jewel on the blade glows red, allowing the user to 'steal' the lifespan of his/her opponents who were struck by Final Judgement's blade. Forms ??? Trivia * The Scythe's image was taken from Alexander(Sasha)'s iron scythe from the manga Seikon No Qwaser. * This is the first Sacred Gear written by Houki Minami which doesn't appear in her own stories. Credits for the fic-writer Zero011. * Originally, the name of the spirit inside Final Judgement was '''Thanatos. Due to conflicting canon lores, however, the name was changed to Mors, Thanatos' roman counterpart, much more like Canon's Pluto. * The furigana name for the Sacred Gear was Houki Minami's idea. Category:Fanon Items Category:Fanon Sacred Gears